


Blackwatch Santa

by zarcake



Series: Holidays2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're in Blackwatch and you're acting as Santa





	Blackwatch Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend this was posted on Christmas, alright? Enjoy everyone!

You were part of Blackwatch for a reason. You were the best infiltrator Commander Reyes had. You could break into any place, get what was needed, make yourself a sandwich, and then be on your way. You’ve done it before, which annoyed everyone but you were hungry. You were supposed to be in jail for theft, but Reyes saw potential in you. So here you were. Doing the riskiest job, you’ve probably ever done. Delivering Christmas presents.

Tomorrow morning was Christmas, and you were acting as the base’s secret Santa. After everyone retired from the Christmas Eve party, with most people being drunk, you began your mission. You had bought presents for all your friends. Some people, like Reinhardt and Winston, were getting sweets while others were getting things they needed or you thought they would like. But everyone was getting a hand-made card.

“Athena, who’s left on my list?” you asked. You were in your infiltration gear, and you even had on a Santa hat.

“McCree, Shimada, Reyes, and Morrison. Everyone else has received their gifts,” the AI responded.

“Hmmm. Reyes, Genji, and Morrison will be hard. What’s Morrison doing?” you asked.

“He’s in his room. Asleep.”

“That’s a surprise. Alright, Morrison first!” you said. You grabbed his gift and headed to his office.

Jack Morrison was a light sleeper and he might catch you in the act. You noticed how he drank very little at the party. So, you would leave the gift in his office. Usually you would break into the office, but Athena seemed to be enjoying your antics and she unlocked the door. You left the blue and silver wrapped gift on his desk, along with a homemade card. You had gotten Jack a pair of socks and a mug that said ‘Best Commander…. After Reyes’. It was funny and you were sure the blonde would be amused.

Next you went to McCree’s room. You put in his code and walked into his room. Blackwatch rooms were bigger than Overwatch agents room. They had a small living room area, a small room with a toilet, and a small bedroom. You opened his bedroom door and saw the cowboy asleep on his bed. His clothes littered the floor, his chest armor and gun were thrown on the floor. His serape was balled up at the foot of his bed.

You smiled at the cowboy and picked up his gun, armor, and serape. You noticed his hat was the only things hung up. You sat on the edge of his bed and rolled him onto his side and placed pillow behind him. He had drunk a lot a few hours ago and stumbled away. You covered him back up with his blankets and moved the hair from his face. Jesse let out a noise and curled up deeper in his blankets. You set his gift down on his bedside table.

His gift was small and wrapped in red and gold paper. The card you made him had a cactus on the front of it and the gift in the box was a belt buckle he had seen a months ago. He didn’t have the money for it and asked for you to steal it. You said you charged to steal things, he only gave you a look. You didn’t steal it. You bought it. The belt buckle had BAMF on it.

“Jesse’s off the list, time for Reyes. Oh, Athena, keep an eye on Jesse. If he rolls onto his back, let me know,” you said.

“Of course,” the AI replied.

Commander Reyes’ room was bigger than any of yours. He had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom with a toilet and a shower, and a good-sized bedroom. His living area was clean, his kitchen was spotless, his bathroom was neat and organized. His bedroom was… you didn’t dare go in there. He would catch you. He had a few drinks during the party, but he was always on guard. You left the black and red wrapped gift on his dining table with his handmade card. You got Reyes a gun cleaner and a mug that said ‘I’m Reyes’. It matched Morrison’s. You quickly left his room.

“Alright. Last on the list, Genji,” you sighed.

Genji would be difficult to get by. He was always able to find you, no matter how quiet you were. You bet he had improved hearing from being a cyborg. You hadn’t seen him at the party, and you were willing to bet he had stayed in his room.

Genji was… hard to get along with, but you had a crush on him. You usually managed to get a chuckle or snort out of him, and sometimes he seemed so relaxed around you. But you were sure if he caught you in his room, he would kill you. As your approached his room you debated on what to do. Leave the gift outside, or go inside. You took a deep breath and went inside.

It was easy getting into his room, too easy. You would have to tell Winston to bump up the security. As you looked around his living room, it was basically empty. Unlike yours and everyone else, his room looked uninhabited. You saw his bedroom door was cracked open, you ignored it and approached his table. Right as you were setting the gift down, you heard a voice.

“Why are you here?” You turned and saw Genji’s piercing red eyes, bits and pieces of him were glowing red like usual.

“I brought you a Christmas gift,” you said. You held up his gift and pointed to the hat on your head.

“Isn’t Santa supposed to be fat?” he asked. He leaned against his doorframe and watched you. You let out a laugh and held up the gift.

“Here. Card first,” You said. Genji slowly approached you and took the card. He sat on his couch and you sat next to him. You saw his eyes go wide and he slowly looked at you.

“Do you mean this?” he asked. The card was… much more personal than the others. Sure, you told Gabe how he was a father figure to you and you told Jesse how you think of him as family. But Genji’s was… his was a confession of your feelings.

“Yes. I… care about you Genji. So Merry Christmas,” you said with a grin. You held the gift to him and he took it from you. You sat on his couch and he sat next to you. He opened it slowly and pulled out a pachimari plush. It was a bigger one, and you remembered seeing Genji eyeing them one day when you were out. You recognized the look in his eyes, so you bought it for him.

“I… thank you,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome. Merry Christmas Genji. Well, I um should probably go,” you said. As you stood up, Genji grabbed your hand.

“I… have something to show you. I regret not buying you a gift but I would like to show you something,” he said. You sat back down and nodded your head. When Genji removed the guard over his lower face, your eyes went wide.

You were used to the scars on the bit of his face you could see, but you never knew his bottom jaw was all metal. You studied his face, the scars and the metal made up his physical body. Despite it all, you thought he was so handsome. You met his eyes and saw how scared he looked.

“Genji you’re so handsome,” you said. His eyes went wide.

“What?”

“You’re… so beautiful,” you said. You reached for his face but hesitated when you saw him glance at your hand. He then took your hand and held it to his cheek. He smiled and leaned into your hand, you ran your thumb along his cheek. You could feel the scars beneath your hand.

“Thank you, for my gift and card. I will always treasure them,” he said.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for showing me your face. You really are handsome,” you said. He looked at you and nodded his head. You could have sworn he was blushing a bit.

“Merry Christmas,” he said softly.

“Merry Christmas Genji,” you replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
